


The Love Club

by puppycat998



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, gotta include match makers 95 line, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Like how could anyone say I do not like you. Date anyone but me. More than telling them to go to the matchmaking club? “I guess. Maybe I complained too much about the upcoming Valentine’s Formal?”Alternately: Doyoung wants a boyfriend for the Valentine's formal





	The Love Club

Doyoung took a deep breath, hesitating before the door in front of him. He wanted to walk away in that moment but Jaehyun commanded that  _ if you want a boyfriend so bad, then visit the Love Club! Stop bugging me about it. _ Such a wonderful thing to hear from your crush.

 

Doyoung pushed the thought of his best friend behind him as he pushed open the door. Another deep breathe. Doyoung began to cough; the perfume in the air was stifling. Nonetheless, he entered. Maybe he could get over Jaehyun this way.

 

“Hello?” Doyoung called out. The room he had walked into was mostly dark, given a few lit candles randomly about. The curtain was blinded shut, with only a sliver of light coming through at the bottom. The room was an old classroom of some sort, but long had removed all the desks and chairs; all except one, which Doyoung walked towards. He could hear his footsteps with every step towards the desk. The table had a sign-up sheet and three candles that smelled more strongly ofthe perfume he had walked into.

 

Suddenly, the lights in the room were switched on and a swarm of people came in. Doyoung became blinded by the light, impeding upon another of his senses. Doyoung described the people who entered as a swarm, but in reality, there were only three. In his defense, one was really tall, okay?

 

“... Johnny can you get me the red marker? No, the other one. And Yuta, yes yes.” The shortest one was bossing around the other two, seemingly not knowing there was another person there. The pink haired man continued to mumble under his breath before realizing Doyoung’s existence. “Wendy and her stupid candles. I always feel so suff- oh hello.”

 

Doyoung awkwardly waved to the pink haired man in front of him. “Um, hi?”

 

The shortest turned around and yelled at the other two guys. “Johnny! Yuta! Come here!” A loud groan followed, but the other two came anyways. “I’m assuming you’re here about our Match System? Yes, yes of course. Although this is an off hour, you’re too cute to pass up. I’m Taeyong and my two friends are Johnny and Yuta.” The energy that Taeyong held was unbelievable, not even waiting for Doyoung to give an answer before continuing on. The pink haired male held out his hand to shake Doyoung’s.

 

“Doyoung.” He shook the other’s hand. “And I guess? Jae- my best friend forced me to come here.”

 

Taeyong and the blonde behind him (Doyoung thinks his name is Yuta?) began to laugh. “Of course of course. Always the closest friends looking out for us, now aren’t they?”

 

Doyoung shrugged, not knowing how to explain that it was actually his crush recommending him to get a date. Like how could anyone say  _ I do not like you. Date anyone but me _ . More than telling them to go to the matchmaking club? “I guess. Maybe I complained too much about the upcoming Valentine’s Formal?”

 

Taeyong lightly chuckled. “Whatever the reason, you’re here now.” Taeyong motioned for Doyoung to come to the table. He tapped the sign sheet for Doyoung to sign. “I know this might sound silly, but we need your consent that you won’t get mad about whoever you get. There is a formula we use to figure every couple out, but we don’t want angry and destructive customers. Trust me, I have had horrible situations.”

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes as he signed. He wasn’t one to get mad about things like this. He also didn’t want to disappoint Jaehyun. Afterall, a promise is a promise. Doyoung would come out of this club with a date for the formal. If they last longer than that, it was meant to be. If it doesn’t, at least Doyoung was able to move on, right?

 

“Right so, now that that is all cleared up, I’ll explain what we need from you. It isn’t much I promise. Just a little about you and your ideal type. Then we’ll set you up with 30 minute blind dates, where one of us three will watch and see your interactions. Normally, you’d have to wait a week or more for the next set up, however, we have one opening tomorrow, so be here after your last class by six!”

 

Doyoung was surprised at the suddenness. And a little concerned about the three stalking him as he goes on dates. He voices this concern and Yuta explains that they have to watch to make sure nothing was going wrong. Johnny adds that it was part of his major, psychology, to learn about human behaviors and there was no better way than observing a date. It didn’t quite stop the nervousness of someone watching him as he went on a date, but Doyoung signed a waiver so it wasn’t like he could do much.

 

Yuta handed him a two sided paper (would this really be enough to write down everything?) for him to fill out. It was pretty simple, asking about hobbies, favorites, dislikes, height, gender preferences, and ambitions. Although one question stood out: Is water wet? Doyoung wasn’t very philosophical, so he left it blank and turned over the paper.

 

“Ideal type…” mumbled Doyoung. He instantly thought of Jaehyun, with his brown and fluffy hair, rich chocolate eyes, perfectly proportioned body type, and perfect height. That was just his looks, too. Doyoung shook his head before his mind could drift any further. His hand had subconsciously written down all of those features, but Doyoung couldn’t find it in him to erase the truth. Although for the personality, he was really vague: humourous, animal person, sweet, and intelligent. Doyoung looked sadly at the paper once more before handing it to Taeyong.

 

“Since you are done, we’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Doyoung nodded and gave the trio a small smile as he headed out the door. “Yep, see you.”

 

***********************

 

_ 30 minutes. I can do this. _ Doyoung was sitting at the booth were Yuta had instructed him to do so. The three members of the Love Club were kind enough to let Doyoung stay in the same spot every time, but it still did not save Doyoung from the nerves. They gave Doyoung all five names of who he was meeting, but nothing more. No picture to guess which person that was going to come through the front door was his date. No personality to see how well they would work together. Not even what their astrology sign to actually test if they would be compatible (not saying Doyoung believed in that crap, but it would have been something).

 

Doyoung groaned and took out his phone to text Jaehyun. He hated how easily he gave into Jaehyun’s whims and agreed to the dates. If Doyoung was going to suffer (because of nerves, he told Jaehyun) then so is his best friend. Just as he put his phone down and head in his hands, a cough was heard to the right of him.

 

Doyoung looked up and began to brush himself up, for a good reason, too. The man in front of him was a godsend. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body, perfect eyes, heck even perfect nose. Another cough sounded, for Doyoung had been staring.

 

“Hi? Are you perhaps Kim Doyoung?” Crap, even his voice was perfect.

 

Doyoung stopped staring and nodded his head. He used the moment to reread the first name on his list:  _ Cha Eunwoo _ . “You must be Cha Eunwoo.”

 

Eunwoo laughed his perfect laugh as he sat down in front of Doyoung. He was confused on what was so funny, but nervously laughed along with the perfect boy in front of him. It was going to be a long 30 minutes.

 

*********************

 

“I’ve gone on a series of three sets of five dates, Jae.” Doyoung and Jaehyun were lying in Jaehyun’s dorm. Jaehyun’s roommate, Donghyuk, had last been seen with Lucas and Mark like three nights ago, so it was safe to say the dorm was pretty empty. “Do you know how many people that is?”

 

“Fifteen.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Doyoung had complain after the first set of dates. And the second. And the week leading up to the third.

 

“Fifteen! Ha, no Mingyu and Jihoon repeated. But that’s still thirteen people. Quite too many. Don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say anymore.” Jaehyun sighed and sat up in his bed. Doyoung groaned and opened his mouth to speak, but  Jaehyun’s best impersonation of Doyoung’s voice beat him to it, “ _ Eunwoo was way too perfect’ he’s out of my league. Rowoon was too tall if I wanted to kiss him. Chungha seemed to not want to be there, even though she was sweet. Irene looked at me like I killed her children. Jihoon was too short, though passed the cuteness scale 100 percent.  _ Blah, blah, blah.”

 

Doyoung jumped up from Donghyuck’s bed and sprang upon Jaehyun. He began to tickle his best friend to make him stop. “I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. That!” Jaehyun began to roll around laughing, trying to escape his punishment. “And I never said I wanted to kiss Rowoon!” Doyoung wacked Jaehyun’s head playfully.

 

Eventually, Doyoung got Jaehyun to stop squirming about by sitting on his chest. “Maybe… so… but…” Doyoung briefly stopped his attack to let the other speak. “Thanks. Maybe so, but you complained the least about him.”

 

Doyoung put his hand on his chin in wonder. “Maybe that’s because you kept complaining I only see the bad in people!” Doyoung flicked Jaehyun’s forehead lightly.

 

“Ow!” Doyoung knew Jaehyun was exaggerating the pain. “Johnny said everyone normally matches after one set. He said the only possible reason that you haven’t settled for one of the options is because you have someone in mind.”

 

For a moment, Doyoung remained silent; his mind wandering to the crush underneath him. His mind went somewhere else and jumped off the bed. “No! Absolutely not!” Doyoung was quick to deny.

 

“Oh come on, bunny. I can’t believe that for a second.” Jaehyun stood up to be eye level with Doyoung, grabbing his arm to prevent his best friend from running away.

 

Doyoung turned his gaze to the picture of both of them on the nightstand. “I’ll try one more time, Jae. I’ll stop complaining, okay?”

 

Jaehyun looked at the picture in which had caught Doyoung’s gaze and felt a small smile appear on his lips. “That’s not what I meant, Doyoung. You  _ can  _ tell me anything.”

 

Doyoung looked back at his best friend and gave him the best puppy (bunny?) eyes. “One more time, okay?”

 

Jaehyun sighed, knowing Doyoung wasn’t going to answer his question. Jaehyun figured it went a little deeper than normal if Doyoung wasn’t willing to share. He then began attacking Doyoung as his revenge. It was only fair that Doyoung gotthe same treatment.

 

*********************

 

Doyoung sat in the same cafe as the other three times. Already three of the five dates gone by. Minhyun seemed nice, but Doyoung felt their personalities clash too much. Minhyuk only came to promote his soundcloud. And Jisoo, well she actually seemed okay. That was until her best friend Lisa came running in screaming and grabbed her. That was the last of Jisoo.

 

_ Maybe I should fake date whoever is next to get Jaehyun to stop bothering me _ . Doyoung groaned and looked at the last two names: Jinyoung and Yoonoh. Though it wasn’t the first name that stopped Doyoung’s gaze. But he couldn’t remember why.  _ Yoonoh. Yoonoh. Yoonoh. _

 

Doyoung wouldn’t be able to recall how the fourth date went because he couldn’t stop wondering why Yoonoh was such a familiar name. It was eating at him. Once the date had started, Doyoung even almost said his name was Yoonoh. Now that was embarrassing.

 

Jinyoung eventually got the idea that Doyoung’s mind was elsewhere and asked kindly to end the date early. Doyoung simply nodded, hopefully Doyoung could explain in the future if the two remain friends.

 

Then quiet. Well, as quiet as the back corner of the cafe could get. Doyoung put his head in his hands, thinking about the last name on his list. He unconsciously was mumbling the name over and over. A very familiar image kept popping up in his mind; Doyoung just needed to grasp it.

 

_ An old friend? No. I have a better memory than that. A relative possibly? Well, Jeno is my only sibling and mom has no siblings, so scratch that off the list. Am I just being confused? A mix up in names or something? Like maybe Youngho or Yugyeom or Yoongi? It just feels like it’s something more. Something important. Possibly a current friend? I only have like five friends and-  _ A loud bang stopped Doyoung’s internal monologue. 

 

“Ouch!” Doyoung looked up at the noise. Then back down again and up. He couldn’t believe what he saw,  _ who  _ he saw. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. The circuits in Doyoung’s brain clicked together.  _ Fuck, I forgot my best friend’s real name. _ Doyoung did the unbelievable and began to laugh.

 

Jaehyun, or in this situation Yoonoh, was clutching his knee from where he had hit it on the table. Of course, Jaehyun had a plan of surprise to act all slick and cool, but obviously that had failed. He even asked Yuta if he could replace Doyoung’s fifth person with himself. He gave a fake cry of irritation to his best friend before shooting one of his dimple smiles.

 

“Yoonoh… Jaehyun… Is this some kind of joke?” Doyoung couldn’t, wouldn’t, believe that Jaehyun would be his last date. That implied that Jaehyun went to the Love Club, filled out a survey, went on four other dates, and somehow got paired up with Doyoung. Probably because of Doyoung’s descriptions. “Never knew you wanted to date. You could have at least told me, your best friend.”

 

Jaehyun sat down in front of Doyoung. He shook his head once, denying anything coming out of Doyoung’s mouth. “I came because I wanted to. I don’t really want to date around, but a boyfriend would be nice.” Jaehyun winked at him.

 

Doyoung’s heart began to race, but he remained calm. Jaehyun was probably there to tease him about not getting a date for the Valentine’s formal. However, Doyoung decided to play his best friend’s game. Why not? It was technically was a (blind) date, so might as well enjoy it. “You even tricked me! Using your real name, knowing full well I don’t remember names easily.”

 

Jaehyun gasped. “You forgot?” He tsked. “No wonder you were so surprised by my appearance.”

 

“It didn’t even cross my mind,” Doyoung admitted.

 

“No matter! I’m here and free for one Valentine’s formal.” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a cute smile, full dimples on display.

 

Doyoung tries his best to keep his blush at bay (fails miserably). “How do you know I didn’t just accept Jin… Jinyoung’s date?”  _ Hopefully Jaehyun ignores my stumble. _

 

“Yet you barely remembered his name, bunny.” Doyoung’s blush becomes a deeper shade of red. Jaehyun laughs at Doyoung’s embarrassment.

 

Doyoung took a sip from his now cold coffee in an attempt to look more put together than he felt. “Why are you here, Jaehyun?” Jaehyun’s mouth opened to reply, but Doyoung continued more sternly. “Like truthfully, why are you here?”

 

Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth, unsure if his answer should be flirtatious or serious. Then Doyoung gave him a soft look, implying what his answer should be. After a deep sigh, Jaehyun answered Doyoung truthfully, “I asked Yuta to put me here.” Jaehyun didn’t know what else to say, but Doyoung looked like he wanted more of an explanation. “I… um… sorta figured you had a crush on me after that night, so I… uhh… asked Love Club to replace the last person on your list with me?”

 

“Wait what?” Doyoung stood up from shock, surprising a few other people at the cafe. After seeing so many people look his way, Doyoung’s face reddened and he sat back down again. “I swore you thought this was a joke!”

 

“Doyoung, we’ve been best friends for years. I thought you knew me better.”

 

“I thought so too.” Doyoung took a deep breathe. “Then the real reason you sit in front of me is because you…” The last words came off as a mumble.

 

“Huh? What was that? I couldn’t catch it.”

 

Doyoung lightly wacked his best friend. “Shut up.” He tried one more time. “Do you like me? Like, like-like me?”

 

Instead of answering like a normal person, Jaehyun repeats his statement. “I’m here and free for one Valentine’s formal. Would you care to be my date?”

 

“You didn’t answer my question! But nevermind that, I thought you didn’t want to date.”

 

“Would you care to be my boyfriend then?”

 

*********************

 

Doyoung’s nerves were running high, but at least he looked amazing. His black hair was styled up to show his forehead and his suit was fashioned perfectly to fit his body. Jaehyun was sitting next to him, wearing a similar outfit and style, but with his hair down instead of up. No doubt did they look good, especially together. Although Doyoung had suggested to do something for the younger’s birthday instead of the dance, Jaehyun had declined and further stated that if Doyoung hadn’t complained as much as he had about the dance, they would have still been best friends. 

 

It wasn’t being with Jaehyun that caused his nerves to skyrocket, however, it was his other friends who had no clue about them being together. Of course they would be happy for both of them, but Jungwoo would no doubt attack him for not telling him right away and Taeil would say nothing, making Doyoung feel even worse.

 

Jaehyun saw the tension in Doyoung’s face and, with his free hand, grabbed Doyoung’s and rubbed circles on the back. “You don’t need to be so nervous, bunny.” Not like Jaehyun had any reason to. He told Winwin, Lucas, and Mark right away that he was dating Doyoung. They all laughed and said finally. Jaehyun was lucky to not have at least one crazy friend.

 

“I know but…” Doyoung looked straight ahead. “I tell them-”

 

“Everything. I know. But some things are best left at a surprise. We haven’t even been dating a week!” With that, the car rolled into the parking lot. “Besides, I have a feeling they might be hiding something from  _ you _ .”

 

Jaehyun got out of the car and ran around to open the door for Doyoung. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jaehyun simply shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

 

*********************

 

Tons and tons of people were at the formal, quite a lot more than Doyoung would have hoped. However, it did mean it would take time to find Jungwoo and Taeil, so Doyoung’s nerves quieted down.

 

As Doyoung began to look around, he saw many familiar faces: the godsend Eunwoo dancing with a slightly shorter muscular guy with pink hair; Minhyuk showing off to a purple-haired lanky kid; Lisa and Jisoo chatting by the drinks; Rowoon falling dramatically on the floor because some cheeto head tripped him. Although Doyoung had found no one through the endless journey of the Love Club, he know has more connections at school; possibly, even more friends.

 

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung back from his thinking by kissing his cheek. “Stop staring and thinking. Let’s dance.”

 

And so they peacefully danced the night away. Well, until Jungwoo harshly pulled Doyoung away from his boyfriend and to the other side of the hall. Doyoung had hoped to find Jungwoo and Taeil before they found him, but it is what it is.

 

“Kim Doyoung!” yelled Jungwoo over the loud music.

 

“Kim Jungwoo!” yelled Doyoung back, trying to lessen the pain Jungwoo was about to inflict.

 

However, Jungwoo smiled instead of throwing insults. “I’m proud of you!” Doyoung was surprised at his friend, who he was so sure would murder him because he didn’t share the details about getting together with Jaehyun. The confusion was apparent on Doyoung’s face. “I can’t really complain about you not telling me, though. I kind of acted the same way.”

 

Jaehyun had finally found Doyoung at the other end. Taeil was the same. Each respectfully walked to Doyoung and Jungwoo. “What do you mean?” Jaehyun slipped his arm his waist. Doyoung was utterly confused.

 

Taeil kissed Jungwoo’s cheek. Doyoung began to connect the dots. “I asked Taeil to the formal three days ago! And he said yes!”

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed. “So that means I’m off the hook?”

 

“Not quite, Dodo!” Doyoung began to run away, laughing as he escaped with his boyfriend. Jungwoo can wait; he can murder Doyoung later.

 

The couple makes it back to the dance floor just as a slow dance comes on. Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung closer than he was, putting his hands on Doyoung’s waist as Doyoung puts his on his shoulders. Doyoung’s head was resting softly on his boyfriend’s chest before speaking. “Offly romantic on the day of love.”

 

Jaehyun giggles at Doyoung’s comment. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

 

_ My love? How cute can he get? _ “Happy birthday, Valentine boy.”

 

“What? No extra love for me?” Jaehyun pouted.

 

“We’ll see.” Doyoung lightly smooched Jaehyun as the two continued to dance, placing his head back on his chest. Jaehyun smiled and pulled Doyoung’s face upward to kiss him more deeply. “I love you, Jae. I know we only just began dating but we have known each other for years and I-”

 

Jaehyun shushed Doyoung with a kiss. “Time doesn’t exist for love, my bunny.” Another kiss. “I love you, too.”

 

_ Happy Valentine’s Day _

 

*********************

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
> -Sarah <3


End file.
